


Причина

by reda_79



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз возмущен тем, что Дерек сказал в интервью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Причина

**Author's Note:**

> [Написано на ФБ 2015](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/?tag=5326318)

— Шутка про батарею, серьезно? — насмешливо фыркает Стайлз, глядя на Дерека с верхушки лестницы. 

Слишком тесная, но любимая хлопчатобумажная футболка с Бэтменом едва прикрывает его аккуратный животик, а тонкие домашние штаны мягко облегают полувозбужденный член. Как сказал врач, непроизвольная эрекция в начале третьего триместра беременности не типична, но все же встречается. Все, что связано со Стайлзом — никогда и не было типичным. 

Дерек гулко сглатывает и делает шаг вверх, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не перепрыгнуть через все ступени разом.

— Стайлз…

— И когда ты стал таким вруном, а, волчара? — ворчит тот, переступая с ноги на ногу, будто раздумывает — не пойти ли навстречу. — Зачем ты сказал им, что я стесняюсь беременности? — Прикусывает он губу, положив ладонь на живот.

Внутри Дерека что-то сжимается, зрение обостряется, как перед обращением, ноздри забивает сладким молочно-ванильным запахом с примесью мяты.

— А что я должен был сказать? — наконец добираясь до Стайлза, хмуро уточняет он. — Что схожу с ума, когда кто-то смотрит на твой живот? — Он с благоговением устраивает ладони на его округлившихся боках и осторожно оглаживает, замирая каждый раз, когда ощущает толчки своего малыша. — Что каждую секунду хочу трогать тебя? — Поднимает глаза на Стайлза, чуть склоняет голову и жадно вдыхает. — Что я почти полностью теряю контроль от твоего запаха и готов взять тебя на глазах толпы, — хрипло шепчет он, водя носом по выставленной шее. — Повязать под жадными взглядами, заявляя свои права. — Прихватывает зубами бьющуюся жилку. 

Стайлз издает жалобный, жаждущий стон и вцепляется в его плечи: 

— Дерек…

— Что? — рычит тот, почти полностью стянув со Стайлза штаны и ребром ладони массируя ложбинку между ягодиц. 

— В кровать, — сорвано выдыхает Стайлз.

— Мне нравится здесь, — нащупав повлажневшую дырку, клыкасто улыбается Дерек и вталкивает в него палец.

— Тут твердо, — скулит Стайлз, жадно насаживаясь уже на два пальца. 

— Я думал, тебе нравится, когда твердо, — хрипло смеется Дерек и трется возбужденным членом о его бедро, свободной рукой поглаживая натянутую кожу от пупка и ниже. 

Ребенок под его прикосновениями привычно затихает. Дереку нравится думать, что малыш одобряет их единение, всегда засыпая, чтобы дать родителям спокойно насладиться друг другом. 

Как следует распалив, Дерек все же подхватывает Стайлза на руки и несет в спальню. Тот всю дорогу кусает его за ухо, за что расплачивается разорванной футболкой. 

Потом Стайлз обязательно будет психовать из-за испорченной вещи, но сейчас он только стонет от желания и раздвигает ноги. Его член вызывающе торчит и липнет к круглому животу, яйца подтянулись, дырка приоткрылась и блестит от смазки. 

— Дерек, — жалобно зовет Стайлз, глядя на него затуманенными от желания глазами. 

Медленно выдохнув сквозь зубы, Дерек послушно опускается сверху, упирается руками в матрас, и жадно целует искусанные губы. Широко открыв рот, Стайлз цепляется за его шею, беспорядочно гладит плечи и спину. Дерек вылизывает небо, на ощупь находит торчащий комочек соска и сжимает, вырывая мучительно-болезненный стон. Оторвавшись от губ, целует длинную шею, облизывает ключицы, по очереди терзает соски, гладит упругий живот, опускает руку ниже и смыкает пальцы на изнывающем члене. Стайлз запускает пальцы в его волосы и дергает, реагируя на едва слышное рычание довольным вздохом.

Несколько раз двинув кулаком, Дерек опускает руку ниже. Взвешивает в ладони мошонку, целуя чуть выше пупка, и ныряет двумя пальцами в текущую дырку. 

— Прекрати уже издеваться! — огрызается Стайлз, хватая его за запястье. — Трахни, — требует он.

Дерек улыбается и ловко поворачивает его на бок, пристраиваясь за спиной. Приподнимает ногу Стайлза и, придерживая свой член, без промедления толкается внутрь.

Стайлз громко матерится и сжимает почти до боли. Дерек целует его в плечо, кладет раскрытую ладонь на живот и осторожно двигает бедрами. Стайлз мычит и шумно дышит. 

Дерек не торопится, оглаживает влажную кожу, вырисовывает круги и спирали вокруг его пупка, цепляет короткие волоски на лобке, избегая касаться члена. Стайлз недовольно ерзает, ловит его пальцы и тянет к паху. Дерек тихо смеется, дразнит невесомыми касаниями, не выполняя безмолвной просьбы, и, резко качнувшись вперед, сразу же подается назад, полностью выскальзывая, а потом так же резко входит. Стайлз хватается за его бедро, пытаясь удержать внутри, но не справляется. Дерек покидает тело Стайлза и врывается снова. Он делает так еще дважды, а потом замирает глубоко внутри, сходя с ума от усиливающегося давления на растущий узел, совсем не чувствуя боли от воткнувшихся в бедро ногтей. Стайлз всхлипывает и мелко дрожит. Успокаивающе огладив живот, Дерек целует его шею и наконец берет член в руку. Узел почти не позволяет двигаться, толчки получаются короткими, но и их достаточно. Скользкий от смазки ствол пульсирует в ладони в такт сжимающейся вокруг его плоти дырки. Удовольствие течет по венам, бьется пульсом в ушах, заполняет яйца. 

— Стайлз… Стайлз… Стайлз… — повторяет Дерек, теряясь во времени и ощущениях.

Теплая сперма пачкает его руку, и Дерек осторожно втирает ее в живот Стайлза.

Обессилено выдохнув, Стайлз поворачивает голову. И Дерек целует его, сначала медленно, а потом все с большей страстью. Они все еще сцеплены, и возбуждение, не покинувшее Дерека, очень скоро вернется и к Стайлзу. Беременность сделала его особенно ненасытным. 

Но Дерек не жалуется, ведь он и сам хочет Стайлза постоянно.


End file.
